


Always, and forever

by RosePearl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Marauders' Era, Soulmates, Time Travel, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePearl/pseuds/RosePearl
Summary: When a spell backfires in the department of mysteries, Hermione Granger finds herself at Hogwarts twenty years in the past. But how hard can it be, when you wake up to four mischievous marauders? Especially when you're one certain werewolf's soulmate, what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Why is it that every year I find myself nearly dying because of a pouty Harry Potter? I get why I did in my first and second year, he WAS the first person to want to become my friend, but honestly I'm in my 5th year and yet here I am, in the department of mysteries, surrounded by my fearful peers and fearsome deatheaters. This brings me back to right now, running for my life. 

"Stupefy," I yell at the masked death eater. My heart beats so loudly that my eardrums very nearly explode. Within the myriad of noise and lights, something uncomprehendable mutters from both mine and Bellatrix Lestrange's mouths: blue light explodes from my wand; green from hers. A force strikes me to the ground with great power, it feels like a Norwegian Ridgeback has hit me with its mighty tail. The last thing I can hear is malevolent laughter. Now there is a black nothingness.

In a groggy and broken voice I wonder, "Why in Merlin's name can I hear birds chirping and why is it so bright - my eyes are shut and I'm blinded!"

"Well, that would be because you're outside love," Said the unfamiliar voice.

As I get up, I realise that I'm back at Hogwarts. Does this mean we stopped You-Know-Who? If we had them why am I outside with a strange group of four boys? Surely Harry and Rom would be concerned and not leave me outside? 

I turn to the boy in the rectangular glasses and ask, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Not in the slightest, which is a crime in itself - I'm James, by the way, James Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

"James P... James Potter??"

"I should hope so! Terribly rude of me, but are you okay and who are you and where do you come from?" 

"I will answer you, once you answer this - what year is it?"

This lead to a young Sirius Black bursting out laughing, his lengthy black hair shimmering in the sunlight,"Why its 1976 of course. Honestly sweetheart, I get that I have a certain effect on women, but forgetting where they sit in time is a new one - even for me!"

"1976, right. Can you please take me to professor Dumbledore?" Shit, Hermione pull yourself together - this is either a strange dream, or somehow you have managed to travel twenty years in the past. Hopefully it's not the latter, you're the 'Brightest Witch of Age' according to professor Lupin and with Dumbledore's help you can get back in no time.

"I was just going there myself, I can assist you if you like miss...?" Said the boy with fawn hair and sheepish look on his face; Remus Lupin, always the gentleman.

"Granger, Hermione Granger, and thank you for your help."

"Well Granger, Hermione Granger, fun as my bookworm Remus is, I could always assist you with Dumbles as well as any other ways you see fit," With a glint in Sirius Black's eye, he walked over in his usual devil may care fashion. 

"Thanks, but I think I'll take Remus up on his offer, if it's all the same to you?"

"Wow looks like Mooney beat me to a girl, well first time for everything, don't get used to it Remes!" Joked the black haired boy.

As Remus stepped forward, it was the first time our eyes met, whilst I had seen his whisky coloured orbs before, there was something so innocent and eminently happy in them that I have not seen in his older self. In those three seconds his pupils infiltrated his iris, so naturally I was left there gawking and blushing like an idiot. Great.

After a lifetimes worth of silence, he finally muttered, "Dumbledore's office is this way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, this is all J K Rowling please don't sue.

"Erm thanks, I mean you first ... er.."

With a boyish smirk, Remus laughs and replies,"Are you always this articulate? And it's no problem, by the way."

Spluttering like an idiot AGAIN, I huff in a frustrated way,"I'll have you know that I am always articulate, maybe if you just woke up in a strange place you would have a similar reaction!"

Remus just shakes his head and runs his long, calloused fingers through his fine, mousy hair and turns a deep beetroot shade, obviously uncomfortable. We carry on in silence until we meet the great eagle that guards the headmaster's office, "I'm sorry if I offended you, it's just been a rough night..Anyway, erm here we are."

Looking up at the eagle, Remus confidently says,"Ice mice!"

As the eagle begins to move, Remus - ever the gentleman - motions for me to step ahead. Now I just need to explain to Dumbledore that I'm a fifth year Gryffindor witch from twenty years in the future that just so happened to crash into the past after fighting death eaters in the department of mysteries with other fifth years and the chosen one. Well, this is just super. I'm totally screwed.

"Mr Lupin and Miss...my this is a surprise!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first time I've ever written fanfiction, so it may not be the best but I hope you can enjoy it!


End file.
